Oliver -One-Eye
Physical Appearance Oliver is a tall (about 9ft 9inches)young Demigod with short white hair blind in one eye but blue in the other, he also has a big build and caucasian skin. Personality Oliver is strict, generous, benevolent, kind hearted, caring, tempered, brave, calculating, loving, stubborn sometimes, but also fatherly. Powers/Abilities Being the son of two deities Oliver has the following abilities/Power. Superhuman Strength Oliver is able to lift up 60 tons, 75 tons and 90 tons. Superhuman Speed Oliver is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete capable of speeds rivaling most superhumans. Superhuman Agility Oliver's agility, balance, and bodily coordination, were far superior to the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes Oliver's reflexes, were much more superior to the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina Oliver 's musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human, and most other Asgardians. As a result, he possessed superhuman stamina in all physical activities. He could exert himself at peak capacity for months before fatigue would begin to impair him. Superhumanly Dense Tissue Oliver's skin, muscle, and bone tissues were about 3 times as dense as those of a human beings, this contributes, in part, to Oliver's superhuman strength and weight. Superhuman Durability Oliver's body was considerably more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being, or even most other Asgardians for that matter. Oliver 's body was capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts from cosmic level beings without sustaining injury, however, though to what extent is unknown. Regenerative healing factor Like all other Asgardians it was possible to injure Oliver, but he recovers from injury with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency, Oliver is capable of regenerating massive tissue damage or loss to a degree far beyond that of most other Asgardians, even of being able to regenerate missing limbs and organs, faster and with much more efficiency. Extended Longevity Like all Asgardians, was extremely long-lived, although not truly immortal as some other god pantheons. However, Oliver still aged at a pace much slower than human beings. He was also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Other abilities Wisdom Oliver has Vast knowledge of ancient and arcane wisdom, considered to be his most powerful weapon. Expert Combatant Oliver is a skilled hand to hand combatant. Master Tactician Oliver is a master tactician a ability he inherited from his father. Asgardian Mythical Combatant Oliver is also extremely adept at wielding his vast energy powers during combat situations. He's also extremely skilled at using Asgardian magic. Allspeak With Allspeak Oliver can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. Shapeshifting Oliver can change his form into other people and duplicate their vocals. Relationship Family Oliver is a Norse Demigod and a son of Odin and Frigga and he has a good relationship with both. Romance Oliver is dating Valdis Magnhildr Trivia Oliver's name One -eye are references to the characters Hakon One- Eye and Olaf One-Eye from Elder Scrolls Skyrim. Next to Fenris Oliver towers over everybody due to his height. Oliver is the second Norse mythology Oc made by Talltalefan20 the first being Fenris Wolf. Quotes Category:Norse Mythology Category:TallTalesFan20's oc Category:Young adults Category:Asgardian Category:Males Category:Demigod Category:Original Characters Category:Odin Category:Frigg